Sonata Gloom Ace Attorney
by DarkShock
Summary: Six years after the events of Turnabout Storm, Sonata Gloom is released from prison thanks to her good behavior, and becomes a lawyer thanks to the forgiving laws of Equestria. Can she use her hidden talents to defend the innocent, or will her past history of blackmail and other devastation prevent any change from taking place? NOTE: I do not own Turnabout Storm nor its characters.


Author's Note: I do not own My Little Pony Friendship is Magic, nor do I own the amazing fan project of Turnabout Storm. Sonata Gloom is an original character from that project, and all rights regarding her go to NeoArtimus. This was merely an idea that popped into my head after Turnabout Storm concluded. I may or may not continue this, but I haven't been active for a while, and I do really like this concept, so why not upload it?

* * *

Sonata Gloom: Ace Attorney: Case 1: Part 1

July 25th, 2018

11:00 AM

District Court No. 3

Sonata: (My moment has arrived. At long last, I can finally atone for my prior transgressions.)

?: "Hey, Sonata!"

Sonata: "Hmm?"

(Cruise Control rushes up to Sonata.)

Control: "I just wanted to thank you for taking my sister's case."

Sonata: "To be frank, it is the least I could do. After all, I was the reason why you were so…disconcerted."

Control: "Don't worry about it. The important thing was, my sister got to the hospital and recovered from that coma." (sighs) "...And now this happens." (angrily) "How can they even imply that she killed anypony?!"

Sonata: (smiles) "You need not worry. Your sister is innocent, and I have every intention of proving that fact."

Control: "In other words, you'll get Qualty a not guilty verdict, right?"

Sonata: (nods confidently) "Naturally. At long last, I have the perfect opportunity to atone for my sins."

Sonata: (My name is Moonlight Sonata Gloom, but everypony calls me Sonata. I am a defense attorney, and this is my first case. My atonement stems from my previous conviction of tampering with a crime scene and being a co-conspirator of blackmail. On that fateful day, six years ago…my life was ravaged and born anew simultaneously. An illustrious man stood proudly on the defense bench; transforming all of my previous speculations regarding defense attorneys for the better. He revealed my felonies to the court, but afterwards…he defended me and acquitted me for the greatest atrocity of them all…murder. I was shocked, but I quickly realized that he had given me a second chance. And for that, I will be eternally grateful, always view him in high regard, and use my perception abilities to defend the innocent and pursue the truth.)

Cruise: (takes a breath of relief) "Thank you, Sonata. I really appreciate it." (looks again) "Hey, are you alright? You look deep in thought."

Sonata: (smiles) "I suppose you could say that, Cruise. But, rest assured, I am fine."

Sonata: (This is Cruise Control. After my conviction, he visited my cell constantly; bestowing suggestions for my future and a hope and trust that had eluded me for so long. I was astonished by his willingness to forgive me and to put the past behind him, but at the same time, I was and still am absolutely delighted.)

(The door suddenly opens.)

?: "Ah, Ms. Sonata. Good to see you in the lobby well before the trial begins."

Sonata: (bows slightly) "Ah, Mr. Briefcase. It's good to see you."

(A brown stallion with a brown mane and a suitcase for a cutie-mark appears before Sonata.)

Sonata: (This is Leather Briefcase; my boss. He was the one willing to take a chance on me and adopt me into his firm, probably because of how recent he founded it. Still, I am eternally grateful for his actions.)

Briefcase: (smiles) "Always on time…I must say; your professionalism is exemplary."

Sonata: "Thank you, sir. I always strive to abide by the Three P's."

Briefcase: "Ah, yes. You certainly talk about those a lot." (stops and thinks) "…I apologize; my memory isn't what it used to be. Could you state them again, please?"

Sonata: "Certainly. The Three P's of professionalism are politeness, punctuality, and preparation. Ah, how my parents loved to talk about those essential values."

Briefcase: (chuckles a little) "Well, they certainly are solid principles."

?: "Um…excuse me?"

Sonata: "Hmm?"

(A weak looking pink pony with a purple mane appears.)

Cruise: "Qualy! Are you OK?"

Quality: *coughs* (quietly) "Yes…I'm OK. Sorry…didn't mean to pass out yesterday…" *cough* *cough*

Cruise: (takes her to a couch and says seriously) "You just got checked out of the hospital a week ago, Qualy. Please, don't push yourself too hard. Sonata's here to protect you, and I'd give up my wings before letting anypony harm you."

Sonata: (nods) "Cruise is correct. As a defense attorney, it is my solemn duty to protect the innocent and pursue the truth. I believe that you are, without a doubt, innocent."

Quality: (gives a faint smile) "Thank you…ugh." *cough*

Cruise: (mutters) "Damn…" "She's in no condition to enter the courtroom, Sonata. I'll take care of her and let the bailiff know about what she went through."

Sonata: "An excellent idea. Thank you, Cruise."

Cruise: "No problem. After all, what kind of big brother would I be if I didn't make sure that my little sister is in the best condition she could be in?"

Sonata: (smiles) (It truly warms my heart to see your devotion for your sister, Cruise. But, I am afraid I must turn my full attention to this trial.)

Cruise: "Oh yeah, before I forget…I don't mean to be rude, but how'd you get hired just one year after you got released from prison, Sonata?"

Sonata: "The guard overseeing my cell revealed the presence of a law that stated a pony could pursue almost any job they wanted, with a few exceptions, as long as they fulfilled the standards of 'good behavior' in prison."

Cruise: "Ah, so it's just like a reset button, huh? That's nice of them!"

Sonata: (smiles) "Indeed. Forgiveness is a core value in Equestria, and my appreciation for that fact knows no bounds."

(The door opens)

Bailiff: "The trial is about to start, ma'am. Please proceed to the courtroom."

Sonata: (bows) "With pleasure, sir."

Cruise: "Excuse me, sir? Do you mind if Qualy stays out here for a little while longer? She's still recovering from her coma, and she passed out immediately after she was arrested."

Bailiff: "Can she walk?"

Cruise: "Yes…but I'm afraid any stressful situation may cause her to pass out again…"

Bailiff: "Hmm…give me one second. Allow me to confer with the judge."

(2 minutes later)

Bailiff: "The judge agreed to your request, but says that the defense and prosecution reserve the right to call her as a witness at any point in time, and if that's the case, then she must enter the courtroom and testify without question. Is that clear, sir?"

Cruise: (brightens up) "Thank you so much! I really appreciate it."

Quality: (smiles weakly) "Thank you…sir."

Bailiff: (nods) "Excellent. Now then, if the defense would proceed?"

Sonata: "Certainly." (enters the courtroom)


End file.
